


Teacher Technoblade

by TECHNOBRAlNROT



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom
Genre: Classroom, Dream Smp, F/M, How Do I Use Tags, Professor - Freeform, School crush, TechnoBlade, slight nsfw i think?, teacher technoblade, technothepig, this is my second fic help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TECHNOBRAlNROT/pseuds/TECHNOBRAlNROT
Summary: Reader has a crush on their teacher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second time making a fic sorry if its bad lol
> 
> this is for my techno simps out there :)

It was like any other day. 

You never found going to school fun or interesting and mostly slept through your classes most of the time.  
But today was the start of a new semester.  
And you were ready to make some changes.  
\--------  
The sound of the alarm blared in your eardrums. You fell asleep last night with your phone right next to your pillow and it startled you for a moment.

You really wanted to just go back to sleep but you were determined to be more productive, so you finally got out of bed and stretched for a minute. Walking down the stairs carefully, you went into the bathroom and quickly brushed your teeth while checking yourself out in the mirror before you walked out.

You checked your phone again. To your surprise you realized..

"6:40?!?" You silently screamed.  
You started to rush and quickly ran into the kitchen to prepare something, No. it was too late to make anything. So you grabbed a piece of bread and put it into the toaster. While you wait you put on your schools uniform. 

!!!( this is your school uniform but you can imagine something else if you dont like it )!!!

You looked into the mirror and smiled proudly. "Welp, I'm off now." you yelled to your mum, grabbing your toast and also an apple to eat later. as you rushed to the train station, you kept checking the time to see if you were gonna make it. Lucky enough you made it onto the train.

You sighed in relief. 

Surprisingly, the train wasn't that full.  
You relaxed for a second until you saw a pink figure walk past you.  
It was like time froze. You could see their long, healthy pink hair sway while they walked, they smelt like vanilla and a bit of coffee.  
"I wonder who that is"  
You couldn't help but stare at the tall, pink figure.  
"they're really pretty," you thought to yourself

\-----------------------------------------------

You walked into school and you were greeted with students roaming the halls, all going to one place.  
You tapped a small girl on the shoulder.  
"Where are you guys going?" You asked curiously.  
"Oh, we're going to the gym for the assembly." She smiled and walked off.

You followed the crowd and went to the gym.  
While you were there the school administrators were giving a long speech about stuff you didn't care about.  
When they were done giving their announcements they handed out student schedules and then ended the assembly.

You walked to your locker and stuffed all of your belongings into it and walked to your first class.  
"Hopefully this goes well."


	2. The Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets their teacher

You open up the door to your first period.  
There was nobody in the room.  
"Uh ok.." you whispered.  
You chose a random seat in the front row and took out your drawing book and put on your headphones so you could pass time.  
You hummed to yourself while your favorite song was playing. You also started to think about that one person on the train so you decided to draw them while you waited.

"Drawing his hair is so fun," you thought to yourself while adding shine to his hair and other details.

"Hallo"

You didn't notice him at first because of your headphones playing music. You kept drawing instead.  
but shortly after you felt a hand touch your shoulder and you jolted in your seat taking you headphones off to see who was touching you.

Looking up, your heart DROPPED.  
"It's the guy from the train!" you thought to yourself.  
You made an effort to not sound weird in front of him.

"H-Hey.."  
You internally facepalmed yourself for studdering.  
"Are you my classmate?" You asked.

"Classmate?" he said chuckling  
"I'm your teacher."

You could feel your face heat up from asking such a dumb question.  
"O-Oh! I'm sorry I didnt know" looking away quickly.

"What'cha drawing?" He asked, changing the subject.  
He got closer to you to peak at your book.

"Oh its nothing special!" you said closing the book so he couldn't see.

"Cmon lemme see!" He tried to grab the book but you were quick enough to grab it first.

You tried to get it out of his reach before he could grab it but he got so close to you that you could feel his body heat for a moment.

"mm kay" he walked away to his desk.

You took a breath of relief before putting your headphones back on.

\----------------------------------------------

Students started to enter the classroom so you put away your headphones and got your notebooks and pencils out.

The bell rang shortly after, The teacher started to introduce himself.

"Hello students!"  
He turned himself to the whiteboard and grabbed a marker.  
"My name is Mr. Blade.." He wrote on the whiteboard.

All of his words were muffled after that. You couldn't stop staring at him during class.  
You loved the way he looked, talked, and how his long pink hair swayed as he was turning and walking around the classroom.  
It felt like you were hypnotized.  
You looked at all of the little details on his outfit. Not to mention his big bulg- 

"Y/N?"

"Huh? sorry i didnt hear you."

"I asked you to introduce yourself." Mr. Blade asked with his monotone voice.

"Oh sure! Uhh well my name is Y/N... I like drawing, listening to music, and playing video games."  
You smiled.

"O-Oh thank you Y/N. You can sit back down now."  
\--------------------  
It was the end of first period and you were excited to leave until..

"Y/N?" Mr. Blade asked

"Yeah?"

"See me after class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! idk if im gonna continue this but i really like how its turning out so far <3 go drink some water


End file.
